Apollo's Punishment?
by PercyJacksonLover03
Summary: The Olympian Council if finally deciding Apollo's punishment. But is it really a punishment or a lucky break? He is sentenced to replace Dionysus as camp director at Camp-Half-Blood. What will happen? WARNING: If you have not finished the book The Blood of Olympus, then DO NOT READ THIS STORY! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Apollo's P.O.V**

"The Olympian Council will now come to order!", Zeus boomed. He was holding a council to discuss my punishment. It was so unfair. Me helping those demigods was nothing to punish. It probably even saved their lives. Plus, I got a good deal with the Valdezinator.

""Now," Zeus said. "We all know why we are here in this council today, yes?". All of the other Olympians nodded, except for Hermes, who raised his hand and said, "Um, not everyone". Zeus sighed. "We are all here to discuss Apollo's punishment".

Poseidon sighed. "I really don't see how this is a problem, brother. All he did was help our demigods get the physician's cure, which saved the boy Leo's life".

"Indeed", Hephaestus muttered. "If not for Apollo, my boy would not be alive to this day".

"Apollo acted by defying my orders!", Zeus yelled. "I tell him to avoid anyone being brought back to life, for fear it might be one of Gaea's servents, and he did the exact opposite! Luckily, it was not one of her servants, but it still causes disruption in the Underworld! Am I not right, Hades?"

Hades, sitting on his throne, mumbled, "Yes brother, you are correct". He made it seem as if the words were sour in his mouth.

I shuddered. It didn't seem like this meeting would go in my favor. Knowing my dad, he would make sure he got what he wanted. But it seemed that the other Olympians would side with me on this one. Well, most of them.

Ares shrugged. "I would've rather they had all died". I did say _most_, not all.

Athena glared at him. "You say that, but without them, we wouldn't have defeated Gaea, and we would all be either dead or enslaved by her".

Ares mumbled under his breath, but all I heard was him say, "Stupid wisdom goddess". Those two words did not go together to where it would make sense.

"Enough!", Zeus ordered. "I told him not to avoid it, and yet he still disobeyed me, so no matter what, he must be punished". Zeus then looked at me. "At what degree, I can't say".

I lowered my head. I knew this would not work in my favor. I began to wonder what he would have me do, or what he would have _done _to me.

I looked up and saw the other Olympians looking at me with sympathy. Poseidon, Ares, even Dionysus looked at me with sadness. But then I saw Dionysus get a strange look in his eye. He mouthed to me, "I think I can help you", and then went back to being regular Dionysus. He sighed and and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "No punishment is worse than having to work at that horrid camp of demigods". Artemis seemed to notice what Dionysus was doing and said, "He's right, in a sort. The girls are fine, but the boys are relentless".

I was confused. I had been to Camp-Half-Blood before, and it had seemed perfectly fine. But it slowly dawned on me what they were doing, and I had to hold back a smile.

Zeus raised his eyebrows. "I think the both of you are over exaggerating a bit". The hope that I had died down a bit. "But", Zeus said. "Since you seem to like helping young demigods so much , Apollo, I think I have a special place for you. You will take Dionysus place as the camp director and work there for his remaining time. Dionysus, you are relieved of your duty at the camp".

Dionysus perked up. "Thank the heavens, finally!", he cheered. And with that, he ran out of the throne room.

"Well then", Zeus said. "I guess that concludes this meeting. Council is adjourned. Apollo, you start tomorrow". Everyone then left the room. But as I was leaving, I couldn't help but smile a bit. I turns out that I _had_ gotten the better hand of this meeting. I walked out of the throne room and wet to my palace to practice my Valdezinator.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, all my water spirits! Welcome to my newest fanfiction! Written by myself, and introducing, Percy Jackson!<strong>

**Percy: *eating a blue cookie* What?  
><strong>

**Me: *sighs* Anyways guys, this is my newest fanfiction that you all voted for, so I hope you like it! But other than that, thank you all so much for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'll see you guys later!**

**Percy: *still eating blue cookie* Nom nom nom.**

**Me: *facepalms* **

**-PJLover03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V**

Today, Chiron had called all of the campers to the front of the Big House. He said there was some thins he had to tell us. I wondered if the Stolls had pulled another prank on him. Last time that happened, they had been punished with stables cleaning for a whole month, but at the time it was a bit hard to take him seriously considering his shirt was like 3 times smaller than it should have been.

So here we were, waiting in front of the Big House. I stood next to the rest of the Seven, and my sister, Melanie. **(that's me! :D) **She had had to wake me up due to the late notice of the gathering and because I was a lazy ass.

After about five minutes later, Chiron finally came out. "Good morning, my heroes!" He looked at all of us and smiled. Ever since we had defeated Gaea, he had seemed to be in much better spirits.

"Now, I know you're all wondering why I asked you to come here", he said. I mumbled, "Especially this early". My sister must've heard me because she heard me and said, "Percy, its like 9 in the morning". Easy for her to say. She got up at 5 in the morning for _fun_. I really didn't see how she was my sister, but I loved her the same way.

"The reason I've called you all out here is because we have had a bit of a change", Chiron explain. One of the campers yelled out loud, "Alright, hot tubs! Yeah!". Everyone looked at him. "Um, not quite", Chiron said while giving him a strange look. "But, as you all know, for a very long time, Dionysus has been the other camp director". I shuddered. 'Oh yes, we remember', I thought to myself. "Well, as of this day", Chiron explained, "Dionysus will no longer be with us". Everybody either gasped or began to look sad. But everyone knew that no one was sad to see Dionysus go. "But, to take his place, we have a new camp director. I expect all of you to treat him with kindness and respect. Campers, will you please welcome our new camp director, Apollo!" The sun god himself then came out of the Big House, wearing a Camp-Half-Blood T-Shirt. Everyone yelled, "Welcome lord Apollo!" All of his kids swarmed him with hugs. He seemed very happy to be with his children. I smiled. Immediately, I knew things were about to get a whole lot better at Camp-Half-Blood.

**Melaine's P.O.V **(yay)

Well, Dionysus was no longer our camp director. Instead, we now have Apollo. Honestly, I was glad for the change. Dionysus had been such a dick while he was here. Couldn't even remember anyone's name. But whatever. Now that we've got Apollo, I'm sure everyone knows that things will get better.

"Alright, everybody listen up!" Chiron spoke over the noise of the campers. "Since I'm sure Apollo doesn't really know his way around here, we're going to need to give him a tour. We will need about two demigods". Percy looked at me. I nodded and mouthed to him, "Sure". So we both raised our hands.

Chiron scanned over the crowds, looking at all of the demigods fighting over who got to give Apollo the tour. He finally looked over at me and Percy and smiled. "Alright. campers!", he yelled. "The two demigods that will give Apollo the tour of our camp will be the Poseidon siblings!" Everyone was either like, "Aww, man!", or, "That's not fair! Big Three advantage!" I had to laugh a bit. It was just so funny how they thought we still got special treatment because we were children of The Big Three. That prophecy is been there done that.

Soon, all of the campers had filed out except for me and Percy. We went up to Apollo and smiled at him. "Well", I guess it time for your tour", Percy said. He nodded. "Yep", I said. "Let us welcome you to Camp-Half-Blood".

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, suspense that isn't really suspense at all. :p But I have to tell you all a big thank you! 10 favorites and reviews in 1 day! You guys are so awesome! So THANK YOU!<strong>

**Percy: Already? Dude, you need to like, reward these people or something.**

**Me: And that's what I intend to do! I reward you all with daily chapters and OC's! Send me in requests with your name and god/goddess of choice! (Poseidon is already taken. :3)**

**Anyways, guys, thank you all so much for reading! If you like this chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks again for reading, love you long time, and i'll see you all later!**

**Percy: Bye peoples!**

**-PJLover03**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apollo's P.O.V**

So far, things had been going well. The Poseidon kids were showing me around, Percy occasionally being very dramatic about showing things off. I was pretty sure there was no way to make the camp bathroom dramatic and spectacular. All that happened was that Clarisse came over and said, "Trying to show of your old home again, Jackson?" She snickered and walked away. Percy came back, muttering something about Clarisse being a jerk. It was amazing how well these demigods got along.

As the tour continued on, I learned some things that I actually didn't know about the camp. There used to be a monument named, 'Zeus's Fist', but it got destroyed when, 'The Battle of the Labyrinth', they called it, had happened. Another thing was the secret grove that was the Council of the Cloven Elders that Grover now ran all by himself. Percy explained to me how that at first they had tried to exile Grover because he was telling them that the great god Pan was dead, but in the end it was Grover who became the new God of the Wild. The last part I'd already knew because I was at the meeting after that war, but the background of it was interesting.

The most part of the tour was the cabins. There were so many, and Percy and Melanie said they still had to add a few more. It amazed me that all of them were able to fit in the camp. But then again, the camp wasn't exactly 'small'.

Sooner than I had expected, the tour was over. "Well", Percy said. "How do you like our camp?" The question seemed strange to me for some reason. "Well, of course I like the camp. It's a great place for the Greek demigods to live, train, and just, be happy".

Melanie looked at me quizzically. "Are you sure you didn't read that off of the brochure?"

Percy looked at her, confused. "There's a brochure for camp?"

She sighed and got one out of her backpack and gave it to her brother. For whatever reason she had it, I don't know. Actually, she probably had it because she knew one day her brother was going to ask that question, and she wanted to be prepared for it.

While Percy read, or tried to read the pamphlet, considering he was dyslexic, Melanie started to question me a bit. "Did you really just read that line off of the brochure?" I stared at her. "No, of course not! I mean, I knew there was I brochure and everything, but did you really expect me to read it before I got here?"

She smiled. "I guess not. You just happened to have a very similar word choice to the pamphlet". Then, completely out of the blue, Percy yelled in frustration, crumpled up the brochure, and threw it far away. Melanie raised her eyebrows at him. "You couldn't read it, could you?" He shook his head sadly and said, "No". Melanie sighed to keep herself from laughing. Percy just shook his head. "So Apollo", he said. "Now that we're done with the tour, answer me this. How come you and Dionysus switched places as camp director?" I looked at him and panicked. 'Should I tell them?', I thought to myself. 'I mean,they already knew that Zeus was going to punish me for helping them with the physician's cure'. I looked at the both of them. "The reason I came to replace Dionysus was because he and my sister, Artemis, made it seem as if Camp-Half-Blood would be a challenging place to work at , so Zeus switched me over here and let Dionysus free. So, basically, this is the 'punishment', that Zeus decreed for me to get.". They both glanced at each other and them smiled. "Apollo", Percy started. "I honestly think that you got a lucky break. From _Dionysus_. He must have felt really bad for you".

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Dad was being a bit harsh with me. Maybe later,I could write a haiku about-"

They stopped me short. "NO no, Apollo, that really isn't necessary! Maybe you could just tell us the story at the campfire tonight, when Chiron isn't around".

I nodded. "Alright then".

I then heard Melanie's watch go off. "Alright Apollo. Me and Percy have to go to sword practice. We'll see you at the campfire tonight. Have fun!"

They waved a goodbye as they went off. I waved back and smiled. So far, things here were a piece of cake.

But I've only been her for a few hours, so maybe things will become a bit more...interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crappers guys! I am SO HAPPY for all the support this story is getting! 12 Favorites, 12 Reviews, 16 Followers and almost 500 views in 3 days! You guys are amazing! I'm trying SO HARD to pump these chapters out as fast as I can. I am literally typing this as early as 5 in the morning sometimes. If you think i'm lying, you can as Timewalker123. I was literally messaging himher while trying to type this. AND I still have school And another fanfiction to attend to! But I can't really complain, because you all are so awesome to me, so THANK YOU! But anyways guys, if you like this chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But other that that, thanks again for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later!**

**-PJLover03**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I got a lot of people private message me on why my OC didn't have a background, and how she better not be like a Mary Sue trait, stuff like that. So, here it is! I guess this is still technically Chapter 4, but it's more like a bonus. But anyways, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie's P.O.V<strong>

I quietly closed the door to my room and locked it. I sat down on my bed, frustrated with everything. It wasn't fair for me. My parents were always yelling at my little brother on why he does so bad in school, and even they had started arguing over stupid stuff. And I was the one who got caught in the middle of all of it. I was the one who was forced to pick a side, to stand by one and betray the other. Of course, I never actually picked a side. I wanted to stay out of their fights. But they weren't going to allow that for long. They kept pressuring me on which one of them I would choose. Not anymore. I got out a old backpack and stuffed some of my belongings in there. One extra set of clothes, my phone, in case I needed to get in contact with someone, some bottles of water, some books and my laptop, just because they were the only things I held near and dear to me. I got my house key and quietly walked out of my room. The three of them were still arguing back and forth about my little brother's grades, so there was no one to notice me. I was about to walk out when I remembered I was going to need some money for transportation. I quickly went back to my room and grabbed the money I had been saving since I was 6 years old. I went back to the door and opened it. I was about to walk out, when I looked back. I looked at what I was leaving behind, and said, "Goodbye forever". And I walked out the door.

**~3 Weeks Later~**

I was tired. I was tired of looking for a place to be accepted in. All of the places I had went to had either tried to contact my parents or were total pieces of shit. I kept traveling by bus to different cities, different states. Right now, I'd somehow gotten myself into Manhattan, New York, right next to some random strawberry field. But then, I looked a bit closer, and realized, it wasn't a just a strawberry field. It was like a camp. I decided to walk as far as the huge pine tree I saw up ahead. When I got up there, I was amazed at what I saw. It was a camp, but Greek style. There was a training arena, a archery field, and so much more. I was too busy admiring the place, because I realized that a boy had walked up next to me. He had sea green eyes, like mine, and black hair, also like mine. He even had the same streak of white hair I had because of all the traveling and stress. He looked at me awkwardly and said, "Um, hi there". I looked at him back and said, "Hi.". I looked back at the camp. "Um", he said. "You need to come with me". "I looked at him, confused, and said, "Why? I don't even know you". He sighed. "Look, I know this might be hard for you, considering I don't know what you've been through, but I need you to trust me." He actually looked sympathetic. I took awhile, but I finally agreed for him to take me to wherever he needed to take me.

He lead me deeper into the camp. I saw kids a bit older than me playing volleyball and practicing swordplay. Maybe I could belong here.

He lead me to what looked to be the center of the field. What first caught my eye was the centaur. Half man, half horse. For some reason though, this didn't bother me.

The centaur smiled. "Ah, thank you Percy, for bringing her over here". The boys name must have been Percy. Nice name.

The centaur the looked at me, surprised. "My dear, you don't seem to be very surprised at the sight of me, are you?" I shrugged and shook my head. "Not really", I told him. "Just a centaur". He then smiled. "Do you know which centaur I am, my dear?" I thought of all of the Greek stories that had centaurs. Only one came up. "You're Chiron", I told him. "Trainer of the greatest heroes". The dude I assumed was Percy looked impressed. "Wow, she's already got a head start on all of this.". Chiron nodded. "Yes, she does". He then put his fingers to him mouth and made a sharp whistle. All of the other people, who I assumed were other campers, gathered around in a big circle. "Alright everyone listen up!", Chiron yelled to everyone. "Today, we have a new camper among us". So it WAS a camp. Chiron leaned over a bit and whispered, "What is your name?" I told him to was Melanie Jackson. He nodded and stood up strait again. This is Melanie. She just arrived here a few minutes ago, with the accompany of Percy " One girl snorted and said, "Leave it to Jackson to bring back some hobo of a demigod". The girl who said that walked over. She had stringy brown hair and brown eyes full of hatred and annoyance. I glared at her. A few weeks ago, I would have just shrugged the comment off, but being in New York for even a little while changes you. "You watch you're mouth, you prick", I told her. "You have no idea what I can and will do to you". She laughed. "What's a newcomer like you gonna do to the head councilor of the Ares cabin?" Suddenly, everyone gasped. I smiled and looked up. There, above my head, was a glowing trident. The symbol of Poseidon. I looked at her again. "What was that, miss sassy mouth?", I asked her. She flew into rage and came at me with her fists. But I was ready. When she came in for the punch, I grabbed her hand and was able to judo-flip her to the ground. I then looked up at everyone as they gaped at me. Chiron then regained himself and knelt to the ground. "Here we have a daughter of the earth shaker, horse maker. All hail Melanie Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas". Percy stumbled. "J-J-Jackson?!", he exclaimed. Realization then came upon him."I have a sister", he muttered. Chiron patted him on the back and nodded. "Indeed. Another child of The Big Three. We must keep her out of this war, and away from the possibility of Kronos trying to recruit her." Everyone nodded vigorously. At the time, I had no idea what was going on, but looking back on it now, I was so glad that I didn't, because if I did, I would have been doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! My background! I'm not gonna do this for every single OC I get, because, A.), It would take to long, and B.), It would stray away from the story. But, on to other things. YOU PEOPLE ARE MIRACLE WORKERS! I got over 1,000 views on this story in only 4 days! You guys are awesome, and I cannot thank you enough for all of the wonderful feedback! But, I have some bad news. Daily updates will end this Friday, with Friday being my last one. The reason being is that I have another Fanfiction that I haven't updated for about a whole week! So I am going to make a schedule that will be on my profile page, so be sure to check it out! <strong>

**But anyways guys, thank you all so much for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But other than that guys, thanks again for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later!**

**-PJLover03**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, I've got some bad news. I sighed up to take the PSAT this year. If you do't know, that is basically a middle school equivalent of the SAT. What I didn't know is that it is this coming Monday. So daily updates are no longer going to continue. I am making a schedule on when I am posting chapters for this story though. So I will not be updating today or tomorrow. I may update on Saturday or Sunday. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks guys, love you all long time, and I'll see you guys later.**

**-PJLover03**


End file.
